


Went out of control

by Slovnet



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Cliche, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time, High School, Horny Teenagers, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mileven, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, School, Semi-Public Sex, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Vaginal Sex, everything is fine they're 17-18, sex at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 12:18:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19887658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slovnet/pseuds/Slovnet
Summary: "Holy shit, El! We're going to do it right here. If someone catches us and your dad finds out, he's going to kill me.""Aw, is that true, daddy?"- or -Mike and El, having sex at school and that's it, that's the fic





	Went out of control

**Author's Note:**

> So, I always wanted to post a fic on ao3 and here we are. And yeah this is my first work here.  
> Warning: English isn't my mother tongue and there's probably a lot of mistakes like missing commas.

"Holy shit, El! We're going to do it right here. If someone catches us and your dad finds out, he's going to kill me."  
  
"Aw, is that true, **daddy**?"  
  
El pointed on the last word and Mike laughed at the joke and then groaned to her neck. El felt his breath all over her skin, she wanted to laugh too because of the ticklish feeling, but she couldn't. What if someone was really walking down the corridor? She was thrilled as-  
  
" ** _Fuck!_**..."  
  
Mike wasn't wasting time; his hand touched El just in right place, making circles around her clit without slipping her underwear. It was clearly for him how wet she already was.  
  
"Well at least I'm glad that this whole situation turns you on and you're having fun," his face were millimeters away from El, he whispered it to her lips, teasing her.  
  
"Don't you?" she asked quietly, imitating her boyfriend, and then crashed her lips against his. The kiss was harsh and sloppy but absolutely the sweetest they'd ever had. Danger never tasted like that.  
  
Mike dragged her pencil skirt up her waist, pulled the underwear and lifted her long beautiful legs. El crossed them around his waist and happily smiled looking at her favorite boy.  
  
"We're never done this before like that. El, tell me if something is wrong or if it hurts," Mike didn't meant that they never had sex at school, they never had "classic" sex. Both have done oral sex, fingering, masturbating and there was so much more in future. He was just unsure and worried about his girlfriend that he loved too much.

* * *

Everything is just went out of control. They probably would tried this in his basement or in his room after school when nobody is home. It probably would happen like that if they weren't talking too loud at English class. The teacher got too mad and punished the pair. After all of this they got too late. Silence was in the whole corridor. Felt like they were all alone. It started from small hugs and innocent touches like holding hands while they were walking down the corridor. They shared a small kiss and then playfully smiled at each other like there was a secret that only they knew. 

* * *

She nodded and then said, "Oh, Mike, nothing seems **right** right now. We're beside your class where you went in the first grades aren't we? What do you think?"  
  
"I think, **you** are **right**."  
  
Mike rapidly kissed El and thrusted into her at the same time. In response she tightened her grip on his waist and shoulders, gasping in surprise.  
  
"I've never thought there would be something bigger than my two fingers. It's just so..."  
  
"Tight, El. How do you feel? Is it okay? We can stop if you-"  
  
"Move, Mike. Please, move" El begged.  
  
They we're making out and fucking meanwhile her right hand slipped down her body, fingers found the clit and started to touch it slightly . Mike noticed that and joined his hand to hers. When El looked down where their bodies met connected she moaned. Fuck, that's probably the hottest image she had ever seen. Her pussy only clenched tighter.  
  
Mike groaned, he exactly knew where this reaction came from and how to make it double.  
  
"Yeah, El. Watch us fucking, look how my dick fully gets in your pussy. Hot, right? Do you like it? Don't answer, baby. I can feel how it turns you on. Never forget that we're at school. How did you say? 'in front of my class where I went in the first grades'?" he whispered leaning to her ear.  
  
"Ugh-uh. Tell me more, Mike, love it when you're talking like that"   
  
And Mike thought **he** was good at sex-talking when he could cum only hearing how his name sounds in **her** lips. 

* * *

Even though El wasn't a screamer, and cold wall she was pressed against didn't felt really pleasant plus she had no idea where her panties were, but for a moment, when they both came, that didn't matter at all.   
  
They were panting, Mike's head buried in El's neck again. The pair froze in that position for a long time, catching their breath and enjoying each other. Mike could scent her green apple shampoo, light parfume and sweat. He noticed one drop slipping down her neck. All of sudden Mike felt thirsty and licked it. El yelped and laughed trying to hide her neck.  
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"Nothing, babe," Mike laid his head on El's chest and she started to play with his curls   
  
"You know, it was a lot better than my two fingers inside me trying to make me cum while I was imagining as if it was you. It was even better than what I heard from other girls"  
  
"So there was a time when you were dreaming about me, huh?"  
  
"That wasn't the point, Mike. I just wanted to say that it felt good and we have to do it again"  
  
"I know, babe." Mike paused for a little and then looked into her eyes."El, do you even know how much I love you?"   
  
"Do **you** even know how much I love you?" both smiled happily at each other.  
  
They stayed like this for a little bit more until it started to get colder and sunset appeared in the window. The pair headed out of the building, holding hands and laughing at something that only they know. El never knows that her underwear was in Mike's pocket.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll take criticism in any form, leave a comment if you have thoughts about this!


End file.
